Alphabits
by Vividpixie
Summary: 26 one shots full of fluff! I'm back and chapter "I" is up!
1. A is for Alone

Hey everyone! Here is my new story! It's an alphabet fic! Thanks to Nicole Gruebel for suggesting the word "Alone!" Hope you enjoy! I am working on "B" so I'll put that up once I get 5 reviews! Enjoy and R & R!

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

"**A is for Alone"**

Usui hadn't been coming into work for the last few days. He was also absent from school. Misaki had gotten used to his absences, as he was absent quite a bit. She didn't care that he wasn't there. As a matter of fact, she felt that it gave her a good chance to get her work done in peace. Or at least, that's what she tried to convince herself. Despite what she pretended to the contrary, the more she was with him, the harder these absences had become for her. Much to her chagrin, people were noticing that she was upset when Usui wasn't there. Just the day before, Sakura had commented that Misaki had been sighing a lot and she had guessed that it was because Usui wasn't there. She had gotten used to his constant presence in the student council room and to his being at the café almost every day as their chef. He even came to walk her home if he wasn't working that day at the café. Even if she complained, Misaki was glad Usui walked her home. She was a bit spooked walking home at night on her own because of her fear of ghosts. However, most importantly, she didn't want to be left alone.

This particular night, Misaki and the rest of the maids at the café had decided to stay for a little bit after they closed up for the night to spend a little time together. Satsuki insisted that they do this, since they hadn't spent any time together in a while. Misaki stayed, even though she wanted to get home to study. She couldn't say no to Manager when she begged like that. After they changed out of their uniforms, they sat in the break room to chat.

"Misa-chan, where is Usui-Kun?" asked Satsuki after they had sat down.

"I-I don't know manager!" Misaki stuttered.

"Oh well, I bet he'll be back soon!" Satsuki said, kindly patting Misaki on the shoulder.

"Y-yes…" said Misaki.

"Now that you mention it, it is sort of odd for Usui to not be here for this long" Said Subaru, another of the maids.

"_How could she read my mind like that! I was already missing that alien and manager had to ask about him! I'm going to give him such a punch when I see him!" _Misaki thought savagely.

While Misaki hadn't been paying attention, Erika had already suggested that they tell stories. Honaka, who loved a good ghost story, decided to tell one. After she had finished, Misaki's heart was beating and she was as scared as she had been when Honoka had told that ghost story at Satsuki's sister's beach house. They all chatted a bit longer about various matters pertaining to the cafe and then decided to head to their homes. Misaki had calmed down a bit but was still scared of little noises as she walked home.

"_Ho-Honoka-Chan's story wasn't real, just like that one she told at the beach! It's not real! It's not! There are no such things as gh-ghosts"_

Right then a branch rustled in the wind and spooked Misaki so much, she jumped. She looked around and saw that nothing was there.

"_Ah, there wasn't anything there! When did I become this weak? _Misaki thought to herself.

She continued on walking and heard another rustling from the bushes next to her.

"_I'm not going to look. I'm not. There is nothing there. Absolutely nothing!" _Misaki though, laughing to herself.

She heard a third creak, this time accompanied by the sound of running footsteps. Misaki, not daring to look back, started to run, when suddenly something closed on her wrist. She was about to scream when another hand clamped over her mouth.

"Calm down, Misa-Chan! It's just me!" Said a voice she'd recognize anywhere.

She relaxed momentarily when she realized it was Usui but then immediately began to struggle against his grasp. While she was struggling, he had released his hand from her mouth when he was sure she wasn't going to scream and instead of holding her wrist, had taken her hand in his and interlaced their fingers. When she realized what he did, she blushed a bright pink. He looked down at her with his signature smirk.

"Idiot, why did you scare me like that! And where have you been! Didn't you realize how worried…" She started to say but stopped when she comprehend what she was about to say, her face going even redder.

"So Prez was worried about me? How touching!" He teased her.

"Pervert!" Misaki scoffed, turning away from him

"Sorry for scaring you, Ayuzawa. I stopped by the café as soon as I got back so I could walk you home. Satsuki said you had just left so I ran to catch up with you."

"Y-you did that for me? Misaki asked

He used the hand he was holding of Misaki to pull her into a hug.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you alone." Usui said simply.

"Stupid alien reading my mind." Misaki mubled. However, she sighed contentedly and rested her head against his chest.

Usui chuckled and kissed the top of her head and said, "Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way home."

"Kay." was all that Misaki could manage to say. They continued on toward Misaki's house, hand in hand. They walked in companionable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence after their separation. When they reached her house, Usui gave Misaki another chaste kiss to the top of her head and bid her good night. Misaki went in, finished her homework and went to sleep feeling much more content than she had in the last few days.

* * *

Well there you have it! Hope you enjoy! Hope this wasn't rushed or OCC or anything! Reviews please!


	2. B is for Butterfly

**Hey Everyone! Here is chapter 2 of Alphabits- Butterfly. This is a songfic based on "Ringdingdong" by SHINee, a Korean band. I used the English translation from ****.****. It's an awesome song! Listen to it on youtube here .com/watch?v=qKx4svmSPaw. I prefer the translation from this video but I couldn't find anything close online so this will have to do. I also cut out the "Ring ding ding part" and the "rocka part" that is repeated a couple of times in the song. If you listen to it then that'll make more sense. :p**

**Bold- Lyrics**

_Italics-Usui's thoughts_

Regular-Narration

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"**B is for Butterfly"**

Usui could see that Misaki was tired and was fighting sleep and wasn't feeling well from being over worked. He decided to drag her up to roof to make her take a nap during lunch, making her use his lap as a pillow, naturally. She fought and fought but eventually gave in and curled up and fell asleep because she was so tired. As he watched her sleep, he stroked her hair softly and thought about their relationship.

**Baby  
Why are you doing this to me  
Who's fallen in love with you?  
Don't step back, saying you're afraid  
Just leave it up to me  
How's that, my lady?**

_No matter how many times Usui told Misaki he loved her, she didn't believe him. She fought him every time he showed her affection. He knew it was because of her past; she had been hurt by the man she was supposed to trust most- her father. He had to work very hard to make her trust him, and he was breaking down that wall she had built bit by bit._

** Butterfly  
The first moment I saw you  
My eyes flashed, mind stopped  
The bell rang ding dong  
**

_He fell for her the moment he saw her in her maid outfit. It was like a bell rang in his head and his mind stopped. He couldn't think of anyone but her. She was like a butterfly, constantly changing and it fascinated him. _

**I mean I'm not  
A cool guy or a nice guy  
But in my own way  
I'm a decent bad boy  
**

_Lots of girls saw him as "cool" and "handsome" and confessed to him. Misaki wasn't charmed by him like most girls at the school were. However, just like he tried to break down her walls, she did the same for him, albeit unintentionally. She was the only one he showed his real self to._

**You're also like a butterfly  
You fell because you were too weak  
You fell because you were too gentle  
I'll have to put you to the side**

_However, just like a butterfly, she was weak, no matter how tough she tried to act. She had to be strong for her mother and sister, but he saw how her father's abandoning her family affected her. It forced her to push herself to the point of collapse in order to help her family. She also had a gentle side that she didn't show to many people. He saw her demonstrate this gentleness to her friends and even on occasion, to himself like when she took care of him after the butler auditions._

**Don't worry, don't worry anymore  
All you have to do is only believe in me  
I like you a lot, I can't let you slip**

_More than anything he wanted her to feel safe around him. She was the most important person in his life and wasn't going to hurt her. He didn't know what his family had planned for him but he was going to do everything in his power to protect her and make sure she was always happy. He wasn't going to let her slip. All she had to do was believe in him._**  
**

**Baby  
I can't stop my heart, oh crazy  
You're too pretty, I can't take it, oh crazy  
If it's not you, I don't need it, crazy  
Why am I like this?**

_Every time he was around her, his heart beat like mad. To him she was the most beautiful girl he ever saw and it drove him crazy, especially when she showed an adorable expression. He didn't want anyone else but her. He didn't know why she of all people affected him in this way, but she did.  
_  
**I called you butterfly  
As days pass, nails keep driving in  
That I can't free myself from a girl like you**

_Even if he wanted to leave her he couldn't. It was as if something had nailed him down, especially the longer he was with her. Her constantly changing personas – the kind and gentle maid; the sweet, caring daughter and sister; the tough president who protected the girls of Seika; all captivated him._

**Choose me  
Don't turn around  
Choose me  
Don't run away  
Me, a fool, who has fallen for you  
You have to take  
Responsibility of me**

_Most people, especially the boys of Seika would say he was a fool for falling in love with her. But he didn't care. He was hers and that was all there was to it. He wanted her to stop running away and choose him. He was her responsibility now that he had fallen so irrevocably in love with him._

**Babe  
I can't stop my heart, oh crazy  
You're too pretty, I can't take it, oh crazy  
If it's not you, I don't need it, crazy  
Why am I like this?**

_She was always saying how he affected her and said that she didn't have the same effect on him, but oh, was she wrong. He may not show his emotions on his face like she did, but his heart raced just as much every time they were together, especially when they kissed._

**I can't understand you  
Who has caught the nice syndrome  
Try to shed and break away sometimes  
From those fixed images, it's okay  
**

_She had all these personas and roles that she played. She hardly ever showed her real self to anyone. He had only seen it himself a few times. He wanted to show her that it was okay to break out of these roles and just be a normal happy teenage girl._

**Honestly, I'm nervous  
About how you see me  
Maybe, maybe  
I don't know if you have a good impression of me  
If it's like this, I can only be restless  
I can't turn back**

_Since Misaki wasn't one to be completely honest with her feelings, he didn't really know how she felt about him, though she was always surprising him which kept him on his toes. Until he knew for sure if she loved him back, he couldn't help but be a bit restless. _

**Complicate girl  
Never answer with a no  
I'm a decent guy  
I don't know if I'll go crazy**  
**Don't be silly girl  
Silly girl  
You're my miracle  
My miracle  
If I can just have you  
I don't need anything else**

_She was an extremely complicated girl that was like a puzzle to him that he wanted to fit all the pieces together to make her whole. He didn't know how she felt and it drove him crazy. He just hoped it wasn't no. She was silly of her to not realize just how much she meant to him. After not having anyone that he truly cared for, or truly cared for him for that matter, she was his miracle. She made him feel the warmth that he lacked from his family. All he needed was her and he'd be a very happy man._

**Babe  
I can't stop my heart, oh crazy  
You're too pretty, I can't take it, oh crazy  
If it's not you, I don't need it, crazy  
Why am I like this?**

Usui looked at his watch. They had 10 minutes left of their lunch break, so they needed to get going to class. He bent down and kissed Misaki's forehead.

"Hey, my pretty little butterfly, you better wake up. We need to get going to class. Lunch is almost over." He said quietly.

Misaki's eyes opened slowly and when comprehension dawned as to what he just did and said, her eyes snapped open the rest of the way and she bolted upright.

"What did you just do and what did you call me you idiot pervert?" Misaki demanded.

"I just woke you up and called you butterfly" He said with a smirk.

He could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she debated internally whether to press him for further clarification while he watched her with the smirk still on his lips. He guessed she decided not to because she shook her head and sighed and said "C'mon alien, we better get to class."

He helped her up and walked her to her class. He paused for a moment and watched her greet her two friends. He smiled to himself when he saw her greet her two friends with hugs and a happy smile on her face.

"_Don't worry, Ayuzawa, I'll make sure that smile is always on your face." _He vowed to himself as he turned to walk to his classroom.

* * *

Well, there you have it- b is for butterfly! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review good or bad (as long as it's not just a pure flame!)


	3. C is for Cake

** Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great feedback on my last two chapter! I really appreciate it! 20 comments on two chapters? Holy cow! I am over the moon! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a lot of personal stuff going on and stupid writer's block. Please read and review! When you review, leave suggestions for D and E words. I'm having a hard time thinking of words so suggestions would be appreciated. Without further here is my third chapter- "C" Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**C Is for Cake**

Misaki Ayuzawa walked back into the kitchen to turn in an order from a customer at her part time job. Of course, a certain blond pervert was there, working at the café as a chef.

"Usui, here is an order." Misaki said, handing him the slip.

"Thanks Misa-chan." Said Usui

He had been working on a cake when she walked in, and it was so well done that Misaki couldn't help but be impressed. Of course, she wasn't going to admit it to him.

"What are you working on Usui?" Misaki asked casually. She leaned against the counter to watch him work.

"It's a new cake. I'm trying a different style." Usui said.

"I wish I knew how to do that." Misaki said wistfully. She was distracted by how beautiful all the intricate details Usui had added and impressed that he knew how to decorate a cake to that level that she spoke without thinking. Usui decided to seize on the moment.

"It's not that hard, I can teach you how to." Usui said, smiling at her.

"Really?" said Misaki, getting caught up in her excitement.

Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she went bright red.

"N-never mind, I-I don't want t-too bother you."She said, suddenly nervous.

Not only did she not want to bother him, she had a hunch that he would try something perverted. Usui was Usui after all.

"It's alright Misa-chan, it's no problem. I wouldn't mind teaching you. Why don't you come over to my apartment the next time you have a day off?" Usui said with a smirk.

"Well okay I-I guess" Misaki said.

"But this is unusual for Misa-chan to be interested in something like this. Could it be because she wants to be more feminine for me?" Usui teased. While he said this, he placed both hands on the counter on either side of Misaki, effectively trapping her. He leaned towards her so his face was mere inches from hers.

"NO! WH-WHO WOULD DO THAT FOR YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!" Misaki yelled, her face a firey red.

"No need to scream right in my face Misa-Chan!" Usui teased. "Besides which, you might disturb the costumers! Speaking of which, I better get you that order." Usui said. He kissed the tip of Misaki's nose, stood up, and went to get Misaki's order.

"Idiot Usui" Misaki mumbled.

He smirked at her while he handed her the tray with the food for the customer. Misaki turned quickly and headed back into the dining room.

***Later that night***

Misaki and Usui finished their shifts at the café. Usui, as usual, was walking Misaki and also, as usual, he got his way and was holding her hand as they walked.

"_Oh damn. I hope that he doesn't ask me about when my next day off is. He hasn't brought it up so maybe he forgot. But then again, he's an alien and he doesn't forget stuff like this." _Thought Misaki apprehensively.

"So when is you're next day off?" Usui asked.

"_CRAP! Well, I was right. He is an alien after all, and one that can that can read minds at that. Well he won't give up unless I tell him so I might as well." Misaki thought._

"It's Friday." Misaki said with a sigh.

"Well, then why don't you come over after school and I can teach you." He said, a bit of a smirk playing on his lips.

"Promise nothing perverted will happen." Misaki huffed, glaring at him.

"Alright, fine, I promise Ayuzawa." Usui said with a gentle smile.

"Well, fine then." Misaki said, giving in a little quicker than she intended.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the gate after school." Usui said.

"Okay." Misaki said, sighing.

"See you tomorrow then, Ayuzawa. Night! " He said.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, turning to walk away.

He chuckled when he heard her mutter the word "pervert" before she turned to walk into her house.

-Next Day after school—

Misaki walked down to the gate to meet Usui.

"Hey Ayuzawa" Usui said, smirking at her.

"What's with that smirk, pervert." Misaki said, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from him.

"Nothing, prez, let's get going." He said, holding out his hand for Misaki's.

Misaki blushed as she took his hand but said nothing. They walked hand in hand towards Usui's apartment in silence for a while before Usui broke it.

"Hey Prez, is chocolate cake alright?"

"Sure. I like chocolate cake." Said Misaki, relaxing a little, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, good. I went ahead and got the ingredients so we could get started when we got to my apartment." Usui said, smiling.

"Do you really think I'll be able to learn how to do this Usui?" she said, a little apprehensive.

"Don't worry; I'll help you with everything." Usui said, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

"Stop!" She cried, trying to slap his hand away. Usui only chucked in response.

They reached Usui's apartment at this point. Usui opened the door to let them in and they both set their bags down as they entered the apartment.

"Alright Prez! Let's begin your lesson!" Usui said with that comical expression of his as they walked into his kitchen.

"Al-alright. What's first?" Misaki asked nervously.

"Okay, first we have to crack eggs. Have you done that before Misa-Chan?" Usui asked.

"Not really, but how hard can it be?" Misaki said confidently, getting her demon fieriness back.

"Okay, well, this is what you do." Usui said, demonstrating.

Misaki tried, completely cracking the egg getting shell in the bowl.

"Darn it! Let me try again." said Misaki, a frustrated expression on her face that Usui found adorable. She tried again with the same result.

"Here, let's try again." Usui said.

He dumped the bowl of eggs out. There was simply too much shell in the bowl to salvage it. Misaki grabbed an egg to try again, but before she even had a chance to crack the egg, Usui was behind her with his arms wrapped around her, guiding her in cracking the egg. Misaki, of course was blushing furiously.

"Just like this, Ayuzawa." Usui said. He surprised Misaki by kissing her on the cheek.

"What-what are you doing pervert!" Misaki said.

"What? I'm just showing you how to crack the egg." Usui said, feigning an innocent expression.

"Oh yeah?" Misaki said.

Misaki spotted the container of flour on the counter. She hesitated for a second, thinking, "_Well, this is a little childish but…" _She reached out and grabbed a bit with her fingers and before her knew what happened, Misaki had flicked some in his face.

Usui's eyes grew wide when he realized what she had done. He had never known her to do anything so childish. His expression, however, pushed Misaki, who had been trying not to laugh, over the edge.

"Ha! Serves you right, idiot alien pervert." Misaki said, giggling enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, Ayuzawa?" Usui growled playfully. He reached out and grabbed a bit of flour and flicked it in her face.

Before either of them knew what happened, they were in full out war, chasing each other around the kitchen throwing flour at each other, laughing freely. Usui had never seen her in such high spirits. They soon grew tired and collapsed on the floor next to each other laughing.

"You look like even more of an alien, Usui!" Misaki said, giggling.

"I've never seen you laugh like this Ayuzawa. It's nice." Usui said, suddenly turning serious, but a fond smile graced his face as he looked over her.

"Wh-what are…" Misaki said, but any retort she had been cut off. Usui had reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and then leaned in and kissed her.

"Why don't you go use the bathroom and clean up." Usui said, smiling at her.

"O-okay." Said Misaki, a bit dazed.

"_What was that all about? But I guess the alien is right. It is nice to laugh like that, even if it is with him." _Misaki thought, a small smile of her own on her face.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


	4. D is for Desk

**So I say this every time but sorry for the late upload. I had the worst writers block on this chapter. I also had a hard time settling on a word too. But here we go with the chapter! This chapter is dedicated to Iris petals for suggesting this word! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**D is for Desk**

A general babble of conversation broke as Misaki Ayuzawa sat at her desk in the student council room working on some paper work, barking orders to the other council members.

"Do you have the accounting reports?" She said looking over at the treasure.

"Yes President, and here are the accounting books for all the clubs. They are all ready, they just need you to look them over and sign them" Said the treasure.

"Thank you, you can just leave them here." Said Misaki already engrossed in the next paper needing her attention.

"_Okay, this page goes with the discipline reports. Then this one goes with the student information files. This one goes with the budget pages. I have to remember to give this pile to the school secretary." _Misaki thought, ignoring the conversations going on around her in order to focus on her work.

"Yukimura, could you get me the paper with the itinerary for the first years' field trip?" She asked the small and slightly girlish vice-President.

"Here you go president!" Said the Vice-President Yukimura cheerfully, handing her the paper she requested.

"Thanks Yukimura." She said, taking the paper he handed her. Misaki began to scan over the page he handed her. _"Okay, that looks in order. Good. " _She thought. She signed it and handed it back to Yukimura.

She returned to the large pile of paper still needing her attention. 5 minutes later, she looked up. "You know what everyone, I think that covers everything. Why don't you all leave first? I'll finish up my work and then go home. Good work today" Said Misaki.

"Thanks President! We'll leave first!" responded all the members. Soon a babble of talk broke out as everyone gathered their belongings. Everyone said their good byes to Misaki and each other as they left.

"_Ah finally some quiet. Now I can finish this all up. You know, they aren't bad guys. Though , It's been unusually quiet today. Something is not right though. What is missing? Oh I know what it is- A certain idiotic pervert isn't here. I wonder where he is. Usually he takes any chance to harass me that he can get. I did see him earlier today during one of our breaks, but I wonder why he isn't here. Gah, why am I thinking about him. Why? Read this page Misaki and focus." She thought, smacking herself in the head._

She had a flashback about her encounter with Usui. It was a brief meeting but it still managed to make her blush just thinking about it.

**-Flashback-**

Misaki was walking down the hall to lunch with Sakura and Shizuko. Usui was heading the opposite direction. She told Sakura and Shizuko she would catch up to them in a minute.

"Yo Prez." He said, smirking at her.

"Alien" was all she said.

"Would you like to have lunch together, Prez?" He asked her.

"I…I already said I'd have lunch with Sakura and Shizuko."

He took a step closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Fine…I'll see you later then." He said. He dropped a chaste kiss on the top her head. He then turned and continued on her way, not before turning around a giving her a smirk and a wink.

"_I can't believe he did that here! That pervert!" She thought. _She turned herself and hurried after Shizuko and Sakura.

**-End of Flashback-**

She ruffled her hair violently as a way to clear her head from her current train of thought. She looked down at the paper she was working on but quickly looked up again. She glanced at her desk and slowly reached out her hand to touch a certain spot on her desk.

"_You know, He usual sits there when he comes in. Damn it Misaki, why are you thinking about this!" She thought, smacking herself in the forehead. _

"_Concentrate on your work, concentrate on your work, concentrate on your work!" She chanted._

She looked down and tried to concentrate on her work, pushing any thoughts of Usui out of her mind. She eventually was able to focus, so much so that she became so involved in her work that she didn't notice a certain blond slip quietly into the room and take a seat on the very spot that Misaki had touched just minutes earlier. She finished those papers that she needed to work on and put her pen down and sighed happily.

"Done, finally!" She said, a content smile on her face.

"That's good Prez." Said Usui, a goofy expression on his face.

Misaki jumped a mile when she heard his voice.

"W-when did you come in? Stop sneaking in, you perverted alien." Misaki squeaked.

"I've been here the entire time. It's not my fault that you are exceptionally unobservant Misa-Chan." Usui said in his comical monotone.

"Well, stop doing that! Geez, you know, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Misaki said, clutching her chest.

"Sorry Prez." He said, chuckling and reached down to ruffle hair.

"Sto-stop it!" She said flinching. "Well, what do you want?"

"Well, is it wrong of me to want to see Misa-chan? I did say I'd see you later, after all." Usui said, a seductive smirk on his face.

"Well, no…I mean yes…just stop sneaking up on me!" Misaki said.

"Fine, fine." Usui said, the smirk on his face growing even larger.

"And why do you always have to sit on my desk every time you come in?" Misaki asked, irritation in her tone.

"Well…" Usui said, slowly.

Before she knew it, Usui was leaning but an inch from her.

"What are you doing pervert!" Misaki demanded, her face going a fiery red.

"You did ask why I was sitting on your desk." He said, a seductive tone clearly evident in his voice.

"And that doesn't answer my question, you idiot!" Misaki said, flustered.

"Well, I always want to be close to you Ayuzawa."He said, his voice almost a purr in Misaki's ear.

"_What is this pervert talking about?" _Misaki thought, her face growing hotter by the second.

"Wh-what…are you…"Misaki tried to say but was silenced when she felt Usui's lips press onto hers.

Her mind went completely blank and her body moved without her consciously doing it. Before she realized what had happened, his hands were around her waist and her hands found their way into his blond hair. Misaki's lips parted momentarily and Usui took advantage and put his tongue into her mouth. Misaki froze momentarily when she realized what he was doing but soon enough melted into the kiss again and their tongues danced together. They only broke apart when they needed air. Usui rested his forehead against hers and they sat in momentary silence while they caught their breath.

"And that is why I want to sit on your desk." Usui said, breaking the silence.

Misaki realized that her eyes had been closed the entire time. Her eyes fluttered open and when she focused them, she noticed the smile on his face and she couldn't help but flush a deeper red.

"Pervert. Always making me give into your wishes." She grumbled.

Usui only chuckled in response.

"I've got to finish putting this away…"Misaki started to say, trying to divert his attention, but she was clearly at a loss for words.

"Well, I'll help you clean this up and then I'll walk you home." He said, giving her that gentle smile of his that always stunned her.

"_Why does he always affect me like that? He always makes me messed up. No one has been able to do to this to me before! Stupid outer space human!" _Misaki thought, flushing red again when she noticed Usui was still staring at her.

"What? Having inappropriate thoughts about me Prez? Who knew you were such a perv!" Usui teased her.

"I AM NOT, YOU IDIOT! WHO WOULD THINK ABOUT YOU!" Misaki yelled. She grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a magazine and tried to hit him with it. Usui grabbed her wrist to prevent her from striking him.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't deny it, I always have…"Usui began to say when suddenly a hand was clamped over his mouth, none to gently.

"Stop right there, I know what you were going to say and I don't want to hear it! Now, are you going to help me or not?" She said, removing her hand when she was finished to hear his response.

"Of course I'm going to help you." He said simply, releasing her wrist.

"Well then, let's get going." Misaki said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sure Ayuzawa." He said, smiling at her.

When they finished putting away the papers and then Usui walked Misaki home, hand in hand.

* * *

**Well, there we go! This chapter is finally done! Let me know what y'all think! **** Hopefully this doesn't end too abruptly as several people said the last chapter did and hopefully this is enough romance for you! :p If you do think this ends abruptly, if you could give me specific ideas on how I could fix it so I can make my next chapter better, I'd appreciate it! Also, leave me ideas for words for my E chapter! :D **


	5. E is for Extraordinary

**Holy cow! 41 reviews on 4 chapters? I'm beyond thrilled as that's about an average of 10 reviews per chapter! I hope I can keep that up! Here is chapter 5-E is for Extraordinary! This is dedicated to Andrea lo (for some reason when I include the period, ff deletes it) for suggesting the word and to Ofe and Tubbiful (hopefully this fulfills your suggestion! :D) for suggesting a certain things for this chapter! Please read the authors note at the end- it's important!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**E is for Extraordinary**

Usui sat by the window of his class room during his lunch break. He gazed out of the window with a far off look in his eyes. His mind was occupied with a certain raven haired girl. As a matter of fact, as he was looking out of the window, she happened to walk by with her two friends, a small girl with her light hair in pig tails and a taller girl with glasses and short black hair. Usui hadn't ever really talked to these girls but he knew they were close friends of his Misa-chan's and were important to her. He also knew how much she enjoyed spending time with them so he was glad that she had them. As she walked the smaller girl was chatting animatedly and Misaki was smiling and laughing happily at whatever she was saying. The sight of her laughing so freely made him smile.

After she passed out of view, he decided to take a walk through the school. As he was strolling, he heard a commotion coming from the library. He was surprised when he heard a very familiar voice yelling. He went into the library to see what was going on. He wasn't surprised to see Misaki scolding one of the guys from her class. From what he could gather, the boy apparently had been "harassing" (Misaki's word) one of the girls from their class by dropping a fake spider on her book, which scared her, causing her to scream. Usui figured that was the commotion he heard. Before that, he had also apparently taken the girl's bag and placed it on top of the nearest bookshelf where she couldn't reach it. He saw Misaki walk over to the girl, place a hand on her shoulder and tell her she'd get it down it for her. He saw her search for something, sigh and then walk over to the book shelf. She stared up at the bag for a moment before she had started to climb up on the book case when Usui walked over to her.

"What do you think you're doing Misa-chan?" Usui said. Misaki looked down to see who was talking to her

"Oh it's just you perverted alien. Well, what does it look like? I'm trying to get this bag down." She said, clearly annoyed.

"I can see that Misa-Chan but I meant why are you climbing up on the shelf? Why don't you get the stool?" Usui said, frowning a bit. Climbing up on the shelf was dangerous and it made him nervous that she was doing that.

"Well, someone is using the stool and she needs her bag back soon as it's almost time to go back to class." Misaki said. She tried to reach for the bag, but it was just out of her reach.

"Well, be careful then." Usui said.

He wasn't going to leave when she was doing something dangerous like this. Misaki was about to put her foot up on the next level and slipped. Usui reached out to catch her but misbalanced and fell himself. He twisted to protect Misaki and landed on his elbow. The same elbow he had injured during the butler audition. Even though it had happened a while ago, landing on it like he did aggravated the old injury. It hurt him badly but he kept a calm face so it wouldn't worry Misaki. Misaki sat tensed and still for a moment after they had landed and then turned to him.

"Usui, are you okay?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"_I have to keep a straight face so she won't know. I don't want to worry her" _Usui thought.

"I'm fine Ayuzawa. Are you?" He asked, worried that she had been hurt in the fall.

"I'm fine, th-thanks to you." She said, her face going a shade of pink.

"Good, I'm glad." He said smiling at her. He helped her up and went to get the stool. He helped Misaki climb up on the stool. She reached the bag with no problems and he helped her down. She went to give the bag back to the girl with a quick stammered thanks to Usui.

"_She's adorable when she's flustered like that." _Usui thought fondly, smiling at her. His arm was bothering him a great deal however.

Misaki walked back over to him.

"Are you working today?" She asked him hesitantly, her face a shade of dark pink.

"Why, does Ayuzawa hope I'm working today so she can spend time with me?" He teased her. His signature smirk was gracing his lips.

"No, who would hope that!" She said sharply, her face now a shade of true red. He could tell she wanted to shout but she was trying to control her reaction as they were in school.

"Well, I am. I guess we'd better get going."

"Yeah, we should." She said, her face still red.

_ 30 minutes later _

Misaki had changed into her uniform and was out taking orders in the front. Usui was working on his first orders. He was having a hard time cutting up vegetables for one of the café's "Moe Moe Rice Omlette's." He was trying to be as ginger as possible in his movements.

_"Damn, this is hurting me more than I thought it would. I can't let anyone else know that I'm hurt because I'm sure they'll tell Misa-chan, and she'd worry. I don't want her to be troubled over me. She has enough to worry about. I don't want this to get worse but I don't have much choice but to press on." _He thought.

He heard the door into the kitchen open and looked up to see who had come in. It was Misaki.

"Hi Misa-chan." He said, smirking at her.

"Here's an order pervert. I also need the food from the last order." She said.

She waited as he got her previous order together. He had been putting some strain on his arm and it was hurting him worse with each passing minute and it was getting harder to maintain his poker face. He chanced a glance at Misaki and noticed she was scrutinizing him. He quickly turned away and finished up Misaki's order.

"Here you go Misa-chan" He said, handing her the tray.

As he passed her the tray, he felt Misaki grasp his elbow on his injured arm. An audible hiss of pain escaped him as much as he tried to fight it.

"Ah, I thought so! You did get hurt when we fell." Misaki said, glaring at him.

"It hurts but it'll be fine Misa-chan." He said, shrugging off her concern. Misaki had set down her tray and walked over to him.

"But you idiot, you hurt the same arm." She said softly, concern clear on her face.

"So?" Usui asked nonchalantly.

"Well, both times you got hurt trying to protect me. It's my fault! Why would you go that far for me?" She said sadly looking down.

"Why you ask? Because you're the most extraordinary thing to ever happen to me, so of course I want to protect you Misa-chan." He said, stroking the side of her face with his other hand, a soft smile on his face.

"T-hank you…Takumi" Misaki said, hesitantly.

Usui's eyes went wide with shock. She hardly ever called him Takumi. He looked at her and saw Misaki's amber eyes searching his emerald and before he realized what was going on, she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. He felt her reach up and tangle hear fingers in his hair. He wrapped his good arm around her. The most amazing feeling coursed through him as she kissed him. When they broke apart, it was Usui's whose face was tinged with pink.

"Ha! It's finally my turn to make you blush." She said, smirking at him.

"Ayuzawa is so sly." He chuckled. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He then walked over and grabbed Misaki's tray and gave it to her.

"You better go back out. People are waiting for their food." Usui said.

"Y-yeah." Was all she could say. He could tell that the realization of what she had just done was just catching up to her and she was embarrassed, causing him to smirk. She turned and quickly exited the kitchen.

As he watched Misaki walk back into the dining area of the café, he smiled. She was truly was the most extraordinary person to him and never ceased to surprise him.

* * *

**And there we are! Hopefully it doesn't suck, cuz I think it kinda does. But anyway, for personal reasons that I'd rather not go into, I need to take a break for a while. I'll be able to read and comment on stories for a little while longer and then I'll have to take a break from that for a while too. Hopefully it won't be to long but I'm just not sure. I'll try my hardest to get one more chapter up before my break but I can't make any guarantees. I'll try to post more chapters and read and comment as soon as possible after. **

**In any case, please read and review! I'd be thrilled if I could get 15 reviews on this chapter to top my previous average of 10! Oh and leave suggestions for F too!  
**


	6. F is for Family

**Yes! I am actually back after an over 2 month break! Yay! Hopefully will be back on track and posting more regularly now! I've only told a few people the reason for my break and ask that if I did, that you don't post it in the review section. But this chapter is dedicated again to XX Wish You Were Here XX (Formerly Andrea Lo) for giving me the inspiration for this chapter! Thanks hun! If you haven't already checked out her newest KWMS story "Full Moon" you should! It's super funny! Without further ado, here we go!**

**Chapter 6**

**F is for Family**

Misaki Ayuzawa was sitting at her desk in the student council room, working on some paper work during her break as per her usual. A certain blond haired boy slipped into the room as quietly as possible and sat at the edge of her desk and stared down at her, all completely unnoticed to Misaki.. She started to get a suspicious feeling that there were eyes on here. A quick glance up confirmed her suspicions. She wasn't surprised to see Takumi there, as he had done this many times. What surprised her was to find herself staring into a very familiar pair of emerald green eyes which were currently doing their best to try and trick her into agreeing with his latest crazy scheme. Misaki knew that look very well as Usui Takumi has used that look on her many times.

Her amber eyes widened slightly from the shock but a moment later she sighed and asked, rather reluctantly, "What is it this time pervert?"

Takumi continued to give her his best puppy dog look and said, "Well, it's been a long time since I've had a chance to spend time alone with my Misa-Chan so I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner and a movie tonight." Takumi said. A whining note was clearlyevident in his voice.

Misaki shook her head, knowing that resisting would be useless. _"That pervert, always getting his way just by giving me that kind of look." _She thought savagely.

"Fine…what time do you want me to come over?" She said resignedly.

"How about seven?" He said, a smirk growing on his handsome face.

"Fine…" Misaki started to say but was saved from having to say anything else by the bell, literally.

"Oh I…I better get to class…" She said, quickly gathering her things and scrambled off to her class before he could say something else.

"_I can never say no to him. It's impossible." _She sighed to herself. _"It's just dinner and a movie. Just dinner and a movie. But I swear if he tries anything perverted, I'll send that alien back to his planet Pheromone!" _She thought to herself as she stalked off to her class.

-Later that evening-

Misaki stood outside of his apartment and within two knocks, Takumi had opened the door.

"Hi Misa-Chan. Come on in." He said, smirking down at her.

"Sorry for intruding…" She mumbled.

"Dinner is just about ready…go ahead and have a seat and I'll be right out." Takumi said, smiling at her.

Misaki took a seat and fidgeted while she waited when she heard Takumi's voice.

"Actually you know what Misa-Chan? Go ahead and look through my DVD collection and pick something out." Takumi called from the kitchen.

"Okay…" Misaki called back.

Misaki walked over to the book shelf that held Takumi's DVDs and began to peruse through them. She was distracted looking at the DVDs when to her shock she heard a loud crash coming from behind her. The loud crash startled her so much that she jumped. She whipped her head around to see what had happened. A large hole was in the window that lined the back of Takumi's apartment. Takumi rushed in from the kitchen to see what had happened.

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?" He asked in a panic.

"I'm fine, a little sta…startled but fine otherwise. Something broke the back window." Misaki replied, her voice a little shaky.

"What on earth could that have been?" Takumi asked.

Together, they walked over to the window to search for what could have broken his window. Misaki spotted a large rock on the ground with a piece of paper secured to it with a rubber band. Misaki picked up the rock and removed the note which simply said _**"Takumi, remember our discussion."**_

"Usui, what does this mean?" Misaki said, handing the note over to Takumi.

Takumi read the note and with a grim expression said, "It's from my family…" He scrunched the note up in his hand and turned away from Misaki in order to get his emotions in check. He didn't want to startle her any further.

"Wh-what does it mean?" Misaki asked tentatively.

"They called me the other day to discuss some…things." Takumi said, turning back to face her but not meeting her eyes.

"You can tell me T..Takumi." Misaki said, tripping over his first name. She hardly ever used that name with him, slowly walking over to him.

"Misaki…" he said, also using her first name, taking her use of his first name as an invitation "I don't want you to get involved. I couldn't bear if anything happened to you because you got involved with my mess." Takumi said. He gave Misaki a look of desperation.

"Look, we can handle this together…" Misaki began to say urgently but Takumi cut her off.

"No Ayuzawa! Look, I don't consider the Walkers or the Usui's my real family. And you know what? You're my family- my only family. So please don't do anything rash. I won't forgive myself if something happens to you. If you had been in the way when the rock was thrown, I don't know what I would have done." Takumi said, anguish clear in his voice.

"Well, you know…I won't forgive myself if something happened to you either, especially if I can do something to help you. You're…the most important person to me." Misaki told him.

Her amber eyes matched the same concern that showed in his emerald eyes. Her cheeks were a brilliant shade of red after that declaration. Before she realized what was happening, Takumi had pulled her into a hug and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're so sly Ayuzawa." Takumi muttered.

Misaki put her hands on his chest to push herself away so she could look at him. "What do you mean…Oh never mind, I don't want to know. Go get something so we can clean this up." Misaki Said

"Okay..okay Ayuzawa." he said smirking. However, before he let her go, he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

He came back a moment later with a broom, a dust pan and some gloves. They began cleaning up the broken glass and figured out how to best temporarily patch his window until he could get it repaired. Both tired from cleaning, they collapsed on the couch with a plate of food.

"Sorry today didn't work out as planned Misa-Chan." Takumi said.

"It's alright Tak-Takumi" Misaki said, still stammering a bit over his name, earning herself a chuckle from Takumi which earned him a smack from Misaki.

"But in all seriousness, I can't do anything to convince you to let me handle my family on my own?"

"No! Like I said, if something happened to you and I could have prevented…." Misaki started to say but was silenced with a kiss from Takumi.

When they broke apart, Takumi smirked at her, held out his hand and said, "So together?"

Misaki smirked back at him and took his hand, and said confidently, "Together!"

At that moment, they both knew that as long as they were together, they could handle anyting that came their way.

**So here we go! I hope you enjoyed it and that my ending was okay. Again, sorry for the super long wait! As always, read and review and leave me suggestions for G! **


	7. G is for Ghost

**Here is the Chapter for G! Thanks to Raina Rasberry** **for this awesome idea so this chapter is dedicated to her! I tried a slightly different writing style and I think I kinda failed at it but leave me a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully Misaki isn't to OOC. Without further ado (or my usual 100 excuses for not posting sooner) here is the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter G**

**Ghosts**

"_We warned you not to eat so quickly."_

_Hic_

"_Or so much. I've always heard that's one of the causes of hiccups."_

_Hic_

"_We told you that you didn't have to enter the contest weird woman!"_

_Hic_

"Misa-Chan-"

_Hic_

"Misa-Chan-"

_Hic_

"_MISA-CHAN WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP HICCUPING?"_

The maids of Maid Latte had been cleaning up when Misaki began to hiccup. Earlier that evening, Maid Latter was having an eating contest. Misaki, being one who could never turn down a challenge, decided to enter. (of course, this time she could enter as herself.) Naturally Hinata won and ate everything Usui threw at him. ("_Where does Shanshita put all that food?" Usui whined to Misaki.) _And once she started to hiccup, she hiccupped, and hiccuped, and hiccuped. It annoyed Honaka so much that dark Honaka came out, and we all know what happens when dark Honaka comes out.

"I'm *hic* sorry but I can't *hic* help it." Misaki said, struggling with each word but still intimidated by the dark aura emitted by Honaka.

"Hmmm…well, let's try this. Misa-Chan, hold your breath and count to 100." Said Satuski

Misaki did what she was told.

"Well, it seems to have worked!" she started to say but soon - *hic*

"How about this- Drink this glass of pickle juice. I swear by it." Said Erika.

"That *hic* sounds nasty *hic* Erika-chan *hic* but *hic* I'll try *hic* it." Misaki said. She gulped down the pickle juice but the hiccups only subsided for a moment.

"Try eating this marshmallow. It always works for me." Said Subaru. This suggestion was met by the same results.

"Pinch your cupids bow." Said Honaka, who was still annoyed at Misak's hiccups. Again, the same results.

"Now this will work because this is a special hiccup cure thought up by the great Aoi-chan! I'm going to put my hands over your ears and I want you to drink this glass of water without taking in any air." Said Aoi-Chan. He had come to hang out at the shop and was still there after closing. This was met yet again by the same results.

'You know what *hic* everyone. I appreciate your *hic* help but I think I'm *hic* just going to *hic* change and *hic* go home." Said Misaki. When Misaki left to change, all the maids and Aoi-chan turned to Usui.

"Usui-San, what do you think we should do about Misa-Chan's hiccups?" Asked Satuski.

"Hmm…" Usui said thinking for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his face. "I know just the thing." He said, he motioned for the maids to come closer and spoke in hushed tones so Misaki wouldn't overhear if she came back. Whatever his suggestion was, they all started laughing.

"You think it'll work?" asked Erika.

Honoka just chuckled darkly.

"Oh I think it will." Usui said, winking.

"Well, don't do anything to mean." Said Subaru, looking a bit disconcerted.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just going to have a little fun." He smirked.

"C'mon quick…we gotta get the stuff before Misaki-Chi is done changing." Aoi-chan snapped impatiently. Usui followed Aoi-Chan to the costume closet and both returned a moment later. Misaki came back in shortly after.

"Well, I'll be going *hic* first." Misaki said

"I'll walk you home." Usui said, standing up and walking over to her. Before they left, he turned and gave a conspiratorial wink and a smirk to the other maids.

When they were out of the café, Usui grabbed her hand. Misaki made a noise of protest that came out a mixture of a squeak and a hiccup. Usui chuckled at her. Misaki turned her head away from him with a little huff. As they walked alone in silence (awkward silence on Misaki's part, except for the occasional hiccups and comfortable silence on Usui's part, as he was having fun plotting his plan to cure Misaki's hiccups). They continued walking on and eventually made it to the park near Misaki's house.

"C'mon Misa-Chan, let's play for a few minutes! I'll push you on the swing!" Said Usui.

"All *hic* right. Just for a few *hic*" Said Misaki.

"Yay!" Usui cheered with that silly chibi look on his face.

Misaki rolled her eyes and said, "You are *hic* so immature *hic* sometimes."

Usui just chuckled and patted the swing for her to sit on. She hesitated for a minute before sitting down. He began to push her for a few minutes when he stopped.

"Did you hear that Ayuzawa?" He asked.

"Hear *hic* what, idiot *hic* Usui?" She asked. She spun on the swing to look at him.

"I'm going to take a look. Stay here and I'll be right back."Usui said.

The longer it took Usui to return, the more nervous she became. She didn't know what he had seen so, every little sound frightened her. After about 5 minutes he didn't come back, she was really starting to panic because the first thing her mind jumped to was it was a ghost and everyone knows Misaki's fear of ghosts. She spun around on her swing to look in the direction that Usui had walked. A minute later Misaki heard a noise that made her jump. She looked around furiously to find the source of the noise.

"Usui *hic* you'd better not be *hic* playing around *hic* with me." Misaki tried to shout but because of the hiccups, it wasn't very effective.

She kept staring around trying to figure out where he was going to be coming from so he couldn't surprise here. From the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white.

"_What was that?"_ she thought. She stared fixedly at the spot she saw the flash of white. A moment later she saw it again. She began to breathe rapidly.

"That was a ghost. That- that was a ghost!" She thought panicking. She saw another flash of white, this time seeing well defined figure that in her mind clearly was a ghost, causing her to scream. In her panic, she jumped off the swing and began to run. As she ran, she crashed into something and nearly fell back but she felt something grab a hold of her. She was about to scream again when she looked up to see what it was and saw Usui.

"Oh it's just you. Usui, where the heck did you go?" Misaki said grabbing a hold of her shirt.

"I went to go see what that noise was. You knew that." Usui said simply.

"Idiot Usui…leaving me alone." Misaki said, pouting.

"Oh my sly little Ayuzawa." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the forehead to calm her down.

Misaki blushed then her eyes opened wide. "Hey! My hiccups are gone!" Misaki said excitedly.

"I knew that would work." Usui said, smirking at her.

"What…what do you mean alien?" Misaki said. Then comprehension dawned. "THAT WASN'T A GHOST WAS IT? THAT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" Misaki shouted.

"It got rid of you hiccups, didn't it?" Usui said nonchalantly.

"Why you perverted outer space alien!" Misaki said, whacking him so hard he flew across the park.

When he returned, he showed her the "ghost" which was only a piece of fabric tied to a rope which he looped over a tree to make it look like it was flying.

"I can't believe I was scared of that." Misaki said, sheepishly.

"Well, don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you." Usui said, smiling down at her.

"Thanks alien" she said, smiling back.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Usui said, grabbing Misaki hand.

* * *

**Well, hopefully this isn't a total fail. Please read and review and let me know what you think! Also leave me suggestions for H! :D  
**


	8. H is for Helping

**And I am back! Sorry it's been like over half a year since I last posted! I started back to school and just haven't had time to post school has been keeping me that busy. I also just need a break because I had horrible writers block with this chapter. But enough of my whining and excuses- Here is the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**H is for Helping**

"Usui- GO AWAY!" Misaki yelled for the hundredth time at the blond leaning on her desk, his face inches away from hers.

"I can't help it Misa-Chan, You're too cute!" The blond smirked down at her.

"UGGGG! I'm trying to get work done! I can't get anything done if you are distracting me all the time!" She yelled while grabbing the nearest object (which happened to be the stapler on her desk) and threw it at Usui, who dodged it neatly.

"Sorry Misa-Chan!" Usui chuckled. "It's too much fun to tease you. Your reactions are too amusing!"

Misaki blushed a fiery red at his words. She decided to try and ignore him by turning her attention to her stack of paper work. She heard a sigh escape her blond companion. She tried to ignore him as best she could. It wasn't long before she heard another sigh, this time even louder and more theatrical. She still tried to ignore him but he sighed again all the more theatrically. (If it was even possible.) Misaki slammed down her pen and yelled "What do you want alien?"

"Misaki is so cold to ignore me like that!" Usui whined.

Misaki sighed and thought for a minute before saying. "If you're that bored why don't you do something useful and help me finish up this paper work instead of harassing me?" She shoved a huge stack of papers and a pen at him.

"How about we make this a little more interesting Ayuzawa?" Usui said. He had this glint in his eye that made Misaki's stomach clench and sent a shiver of both anticipation and fear down her spine.

"W-what do you mean pervert?" Misaki stuttered.

"How about we make this a competition?" Usui said, knowing she wouldn't be able to turn down his suggestion.

"Okay…I'm listening. What do you have in mind, idiot Usui?" Misaki said cautiously.

"Well, how about who ever gets through their stack quickest gets to give the looser a command." Usui said.

"Okay…Well as long as it's nothing perverted, perverted alien." Misaki said.

"Okay, okay!" Usui said with his chibi face.

"Right" said Misaki, her demon aura flaring up.

They counted down together, pens poised over their papers. "Three…two…one…"

And they were off! Usui filled out his papers at a leisurely pace, while Misaki used her demon speed. Before too long, a cheer of "DONE!" echoed through the student council room. So the winner was…

"So what should I ask you to do Misa-Chan?" Usui crowed. Misaki's jaw was on the floor.

"How did you do that? You were working so leisurely!" Misaki howled.

"Now, now, a deal is a deal Misa-Chan." Said Usui, a smirk on his face.

"Well, you have 5 seconds to decide pervert." Misaki spat. True to her threat, Misaki began counting down. "1…2…3…4…5! Times up!" Misaki shouted.

"How about…oh I know! You accept this gift without any arguments." Usui said, pulling out a small box wrapped in a red bow.

"You had this planned didn't you?" Misaki asked suspiciously.

"Maybe?" Usui said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well…you know how I hate when you give me something. It's not even a special day today." Misaki grumbled.

"Un uh Ayuzawa! No complaining." Usui said, leaning his face down to Misak's level.

"Fine, Fine!" Said Misaki's snatching the box out of Usui's hand. She pulled the bow off the box. Nestled in the box was a silver band with a sapphire and diamond embedded in the band. Misaki could hardly hide her shock.

"Oh…it's beautiful, but it's got to be so expensive…"

"Remember Misa-Chan, no complaining." Usui sang.

"Alright, alright, idiot alien." Said Misaki.

"Here, let me put it on for you Ayuzawa." Said Usui.

Misaki reluctantly handed the ring over to Usui. He gently took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Misaki looked up at him and noticed he was wearing the gentle smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"It suits you, Ayuzawa." He said gently.

"Thanks…" Misaki murmured. "How come you chose a sapphire and a diamond?" Misaki asked.

"It's to represent us. The sapphire is you because it's considered the birthstone of September and the diamond is me because it's the birthstone of April." Usui said.

"Oh! It's perfect." Misaki breathed, mesmerized by the ring on her hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I put something on the inside of the ring." Usui said.

"On the inside?" Misaki asked quizzically. She slipped the ring off and looked at the inside of the ring. Inscribed was "UT&AM now and forever." She silently contemplated the inscription for a few minutes when Usui broke the silence.

"I picked that inscriptions and the stones so you would always have a little bit of me with you no matter what might happen in the future and to remind you that I'll always come back." He said softly.

Misaki quietly contemplated the ring and the inscription for a few minutes. Usui knew better than to try and push her to answer until she was ready.

"Well…it's absolutely beautiful and the inscription is perfect but it's entirely to expens…"

Misaki wasn't able to finish her sentence because a certain blond silenced her with a kiss. As usual, she reacted with shock to his sudden kisses but soon melted into the kiss. When they broke the kiss due to lack of air, Misaki was beet red.

"What was that for, alien?" She complained

"That was your punishment for complaining" Usui said smugly, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Idiot alien…" Misaki muttered, causing said alien to smirk even more broadly.

Misaki went back to quietly contemplating the right for a few more moments before she looked up at Usui. She swallowed and seemed to be steeling herself for something.

"Thank you Takumi, really." She said hesitantly. Usui's eyes grew wide at her use of his first name, something she rarely does. She leaned up suddenly and kissed him. When they broke the kiss, Misaki was again red as a beet but this time due to her own boldness.

Usui was also slightly red but quickly recovered. He leaned his forehead against Misaki's and whispered, "Ayuzawa is so sly."

"Shut up perverted alien!" Misaki snapped pushing him away. "Help me clean this up so we can get to work!" She said, quickly trying to regain her usual behavior to cover her embarrassment from doing something so bold.

"Yes, yes Kaichou!" Usui said, chuckling. He leaned down to kiss Misaki on the top of the head and ruffled her hair.

"What was that for!" Misaki yelled.

"You're just too cute!" Usui said laughing.

Misaki looked for something to throw at him and they were right back to where they started.

**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me suggestions for I. The more suggestions I get the sooner I can get another chapter up! *wink wink* Though I can't make any promises to exactly when another will go up but it definitely won't be this long again!**


	9. I is for Incomplete

**Hi everyone! Remember me?! Yes it's been 8 months since I last posted something. I've been uber busy with school so I just haven't had time or inspiration to write but now that I've graduated (!), I figured I'd write something to celebrate! This chapter is a song fic using the song "Incomplete" by the Backstreet Boys. Italicized text is the lyrics. This takes place after the current chapter so there may be some slight spoilers if you aren't caught up. Also I do not own Maid-Sama! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I is for Incomplete**

It was a rainy day in England. Usui Takumi was sitting in his room in the Walker castle staring out the window. What was the blond outer-space pervert thinking about at that moment? Why a certain raven haired maid with amber eyes of course. He missed her more than anything at that particular moment.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
_

His world seemed empty without her. He missed her smile, her laugh, even her yelling. All the people he met in England didn't even register in his brain. It was like he was looking at a person from a distance. He could see them, but couldn't make out any of their facial features. He was restless here in the family castle but kept himself confined to his room when he wasn't dealing with business matters to avoid having to interact with his family. However, because he was restless from being cooped up in his room, he couldn't really rest properly. He didn't know what he was going to do next. All he knew was he had to get back to Japan. To her.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

He tried to pretend he didn't know her. It was useless he knew, but he had to. He had to focus on what his family wanted him to do. He figured, the quicker he accomplished that, the quicker he could get back to his Misa-Chan. Without her with him, it was like he was just sleep walking through the days and doing just what he needed to in order to accomplish the task of the day his family set before him. However, the longer he was without Misaki, the more his heart broke. He knew he'd never be complete without her.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake  
_

His brother Gerard seemed to take particular pleasure in telling him he should just forget her and find something more worthy of him. He knew he couldn't. He knew it would be impossible. He could still see the heartbroken look on Misaki's face when they said goodbye the day he left for England. He could tell she was wondering if they were making a mistake in being apart like this. He knew her well enough to know while she was trying to be brave and pretend like everything would be okay but he could read the emotion underneath.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
_

It was like the color had been drained from his world without his Misa-Chan. He pulled out his cell phone from time to time just to stare at the picture he had set as his background. It was the picture they had taken together on his birthday last year. He just needed to see her face. Obviously, it wasn't the same as being with her in person but it would have to do.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)  
_

He hated doing this to her. He hated to leave her alone when he knew her trust in men was so tenuous. However, this was a situation that could not be avoided. He was glad she had her friends Sakura and Shizuko and the Maid Latte crew. He knew they would keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't overwork herself. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was even glad she had Sanshita-Kun. He knew if anyone could cheer her up, it would be Sanshita-Kun.

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

He thanked his lucky stars that this would be only temporary. He couldn't stand living like this. He didn't like feeling like he just barely existed without her. He But he knew he had to do whatever it took to get back to her as quickly as possible.

_Incomplete _

He knew he'd always be incomplete without her.

* * *

**I tried to make this more like a complete story with the lyrics mixed in. Hopefully I did that and I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think! Also if you'd leave me suggestions for J I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
